Death to Inuyasha
by KaibaloverXXX
Summary: Ok this is a story making fun of Inuyasha. Don't read it if you are just going to burn me. Lots of laughs... extreme Kagome hating but LOVE THE FLUFFY


Inuyasha, Kagome, and the other not needed characters were walking to their next adventure! Miroku yells out, "I am tired of not getting some! Ladies come on."  
Sango hits him and says, "Shut up because I say I don't like you but get jealous every time you look at another women and the worst thing I won't put out!"  
Inuyasha then adds, "Actually I have cat ears... What kind of dog has these ears! TELL ME!"  
Kagome says, "Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"   
Inuyasha looks at her strange and says, "We aren't in trouble, Kagome..."  
"Oh sorry I just got to practice how about INUWASHAAAA!"  
"My name is Inuyasha not INUWASHA! You are sooo annoying why do we even have you? Come on all you are good for is head!... Wait that is why we have you around!"  
Miroku nods his head.  
"OHHHHHHH I am a scary demon thingy..ohhhhh I wear a baboon mask woooooo I won't dieeeee! I have a lot of hair. I don't die at the end of the series wooooo." Naraku said wave his arms.  
Miroku wandered off about the time of Naraku appearing. He was very hyper and he just needed to let some steam off. All of a sudden this creature of darkness appeared before him. He thought it was a beautiful woman.   
The creature said, "Come nah to nah me nah!" Miroku almost hypnotized walks over. The creature tells him to turn around he does. Then he got his pants pulled down. He was wondering what was going to happen. Then he got screwed in the ass. Miroku died. He didn't realize the "beautiful women" was actually a horse a very horny horse. The horse happily trotted away.  
Yes Yes one down about million useless characters to go! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Sango realized that Miroku was gone for awhile. She asked the others but they didn't know... They were kind of busy... Sango then flew off with Kirara. Sango soon fell off her cat tiger thingy.

"AWWWWWWWW Help me!" Sango yelled falling to her doom. Yet she some how survived! She landed in a huge lake of jello. She was so relieved and happy that she was alive, but she was sinking and fast. She was drowning in a pool of jello.

"NOOOO! I am to young to die! Miroku I am so sorry I should of just been a slut like Kagome!" She died that day alone, confused, and drowned in jello. What a bitter sweet death!

"Inuyasha where did everyone go?" asked Kagome while shortening her skirt.

"I don't care." He said back helping her out of trouble the scissors were actually demons. SO she nearly got kidnapped… again.

"Hey hide here I think there is something over there. It might be a demon." Said Inuyasha. He walked over to the area he was pointing to and then heard nothing. He was about to walk back when all of sudden he heard something.

"Hey… you should wear something different. Our pants smell," said the mysterious voice.

"WHO said that? Come out and fight!" yelled Inuyasha a little scarred.

"OK!" it yelled back. Right after it said that Inuyasha's sword came flying out of the sheath.

"What are you doing Tetsusaiga?" said Inuyasha jumping back.

"KILLING YOU!" said the mad sword. The sword kept stabbing and stabbing Inuyasha. Blood dripping everywhere the sword grew legs and walked away. While Inuyasha laid dead on the ground.

"Where is that Inuyasha?" wondered Kagome biking along. Suddenly she fell off a cliff. It was about a 50 foot fall yet she survived. With a broken arm and a broken leg!

"Ouch… INUWASHA!" screamed Kagome, nobody came though. "Hmm, I guess I will just keep walking until I get help." When she said that a horse trotted on her back, and she broken only a couple ribs. "Ouch not again."

She got to the well and went home! Somehow she was able to get out of the well only to be confronted by a man who punched her. She then fainted. When she had awoken she was in a really old bathroom chained up. There was also a girl named Winry Rockbell chained up.

The girl yelled, "Help Edward! Anyone?"

"Hello, girls. I want to play a game. So far, in what loosely could be called your life, you have made a living watching others. You can never get in the battle yourself. You are scarred little cats. The device you are wearing think of it as a Venus fly trap. It will snap your jaws back. What you're looking at right now is your own body, not more than two hours ago. Don't worry, you're sound asleep, and can't feel a thing. Taking into account that you are at a great disadvantage here, I am going to give you a hint as to where I have hidden the key. So listen carefully. The hint is this: It's right before your eyes. How much blood would you shed to stay alive, girls? Live or die... Make your choice." They looked for the keys everywhere they didn't find it and than the machine started counting down for the last few seconds and they found both the keys but only Kagome was able to get it off. While Winry had her jaw where her forehead was… was…

"What is going on today?" yelled Kagome while she was trying to get the chain off her leg. "Oh, there is a saw!" She tried and tried to get the chain off of her leg but she couldn't so she sawed off her own leg. She got the heck out of there and than a bee stung her. She died she was allergic to bees.

Back on the other side of the well. The world exploded! Only one person survived actually a demon… Sesshomaru! Go FLUFFY!


End file.
